


The Destined Unknown

by UnderGrove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dream Sequences, I didn't know which soul mate tag to put O'Well, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, M/M, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderGrove/pseuds/UnderGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone receives their soul mark at the age of fifteen. It is the only clue as to when you will meet your soulmate.<br/>One half of the mark is detailed and complete, while the other half slowly fills itself. Once it does, you have found one another.</p><p>This is the story of two lovers and their experiences as the time approaches for their destiny to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I- The Fateful Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back! I said I would be only doing one-shots but I couldn't help myself. My last multi-chap. story didn't go so well because I did not plan what so ever, but this time I planned it out, vaguely. Haha, well hope you enjoy this and here we go!

There are screams of agony, bodies of soldiers being devoured and their blood seeping through the jaws of humanoid giants. The sparking of wires and the sound of flesh being cut surrounded and engulfed my senses. The people around me were all quickly being slaughtered right in front of my eyes.

 

I couldn’t move. No matter how much I wanted to save them or at least help. I was frozen to that one spot, not even able to get my fingers to move from their clenched form at my sides.

 

I saw soldiers that I swore I have never seen before, but felt like I spent eternity fighting alongside, die before me. I screamed at my own mind, telling myself to _**move**_. _**Move** **, you idiot and fight!**_

 

A flash of green invades my vision. A mantle seeming to fit a small but agile figure shoots past me. A pair of wings are displayed clearly on the back of it.

 

The figure suddenly stops. When the figure turns my way he stares at me with a harsh gaze. I am immediately hit with an overwhelming sense of familiarity. It leaves me short of breath and my heart beating erratically. Short stature, raven black hair styled into an undercut, and a very familiar pair of steel gray eyes.

 

**“ What are you doing just standing there, soldier!? ”**

 

I didn’t know. I didn’t even know how I got here. I opened my mouth to try to tell him this but nothing came out. No matter how hard I pushed for something to come out, it was useless.

 

**"What the hell are you doing boy? You’re gonna get us all kil-”**

The small man’s words are cut off.

 

H-He was gone. Not even his eyes were left. Eyes that surely would have shown no sign of life. Only lifeless empty orbs.

 

**Blood.** Blood was all I could see as half of the man’s body fell to the floor in front of me. Buckled knees and then, _**thump**_. The other half being carried and swallowed by one of those hideous monsters.

 

_**“No! NO NO NO!”**_ I had no idea why I screamed or why a stream of angry tears and pain flooded my very being. I didn’t know him, so why was I in complete agony over a stranger?

 

I fell to the floor and stared at the dismembered corpse in front of me in horror, a force no longer keeping me in place.

 

The next thing I knew, a searing hot pain erupted throughout my back. Both of my shoulder blades on fire and the feeling of my skin ripping apart.

 

I screamed for the pain to stop. I tore at my back with as far as my hands could reach. Blood coated both of my hands.

 

The pain wouldn’t go away. It was as if someone was painting my body with the worst pain imaginable. Traces of heat traveled over my back as if forming something.

  


I screamed for it to end! To stop its constant over bearing pain. My body shook and sweat dripped off of me like I had just come out of a rainstorm. The door to my room was slammed open and three figures were rushing to my side.

 

My sister, father and mother gathered around my bed asking questions right and left. I was still panting and shivering. Some of the pain still remained from the nightmare. It felt so real; the pain felt so real.

 

“Eren! What happened? Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere are you!?” My sister Mikasa was the first one to coddle me like I was still a child. She pulled back a piece of stray black hair behind her ear, and examined me closely, her face not showing a hint of worry but her grey eyes giving her away. She put a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

 

“I’m fine Mikasa. It was just a nightmare, no need to coddle me. I’m not a little kid.” I huffed with a bit of irritation, but I didn’t mind too much really. Not like I would tell anyone that, but still.

 

“ No Eren, this is serious.” My father Grisha stated, his eyebrows furrowed in great concern.

 

“Your father is right Eren.” My mother Carla agreed with my father. Her golden brown eyes were filled with worry and her hair that she usually tied to the side was messily put together. She must have forgotten to untie it before she had gone to bed.

 

“Grisha, isn’t this what happened to Mikasa as well?” Grisha ponders it for a moment and suddenly motions for Eren to come over to him.

 

I steadily get up from the sweat soaked spot on my bed and head over to them. My father checks all visible skin such as my hands, arms, my chest and then finally my back. Apparently there’s something on my back, because I can hear both of my parents gasping in surprise or horror. I can’t really tell.

 

“Oh Grisha this is amazing! It’s so beautiful!”My mother comments excitedly. “It’s about time son!” He claps a hand on to my bare skin and causes me to almost fall.

 

What the hell? I wake up screaming, and shivering like a leaf and all my parents do is smile and laugh it off? Am I missing something, or am I as dense as everyone says I am? Which I’m not! At least I don’t think so…

 

“What the hell!? Am I missing something? Or are you both just really, really bad parents?” At this both of my parents laugh while Mikasa just looks between me and my parents. She seems as excited as both of them, and that says something.

 

  
“Honey, you’ve finally found your Soul Mark!”


	2. Chapter II- Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren be like, what?
> 
> Grisha be sighing and explaining stuff.
> 
> :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up and ready! Sorry for the filler chapter already. I just had to put in how it works ya know?  
> Welp, hope ya enjoy!

 

 

“Honey, you’ve finally found your Soul Mark!”

 

 

“That’s so amazing Eren! Can I see it?” Mikasa exclaims. Mikasa already found hers about two weeks back when she suddenly woke up during the night and we found her in the kitchen.

 

 

She had her arm under the spray of water at the sink, tears streamed down her cheeks. She kept screaming and sobbing out the words, _**It burns! It burns! Make it stop!** _ Her whole right arm was bright pink, contrasting greatly with her usual white skin color.

 

 

What caught all of our attention was a mark that took up two thirds of her arm. Two clashed swords were depicted on her arm. One of them being a bright silver and the other faded out as if blurred by water.

 

 

Was that what just happened to me?

 

 

“Wow.” Mikasa uttered in awe. “It’s so beautiful. Here, do you wanna see?” She angled the mirror that she had gotten from on top of my dresser and angled it to where I could see my back.

 

 

Any air that I had a second ago was taken away as soon as I saw the sight before me. Two beautiful outstretched wings overlapping one another cover my entire back. My tanned skin making the wings’ colors pop. The right wing being a crystal white, shines brightly as the left one looks blurred just as Mikasa’s was.

 

“Why is part of it blurred though?” I ask, looking towards my parents.

 

 

“Well, that my son is because you haven’t met your other half yet.” Grisha gave, not too helpfully.

 

 

“...and that means?” Grisha gave a sigh, “Carla, please make some tea, this is going to be a long conversation.” My mom nodded and went out of my room with a skip in her step.

 

 

He checks his watch and looks back at Mikasa and I. “We may as well explain this to the both of you now that you both have your marks. It’s already around seven in the morning so if you want to go back to bed once we’re done feel free to do so. I know I will.” I don’t doubt that. He would take all of the rest he could during the weekends, considering he works a lot of shifts at the hospital.

 

 

We all gathered around at the dinner table, drinks in hand, and a bowl of cereal I served myself. What? I’m hungry and this’ll probably go on for a long time. Don’t judge me.

 

 

“Alright, so both of you had dreams yes? Oka-” My father began to explain the reason for the marks now on our bodies.

 

 

The Soul Mate Mark also known as the Soul Mark, as stated in the name, is a mark that depicts a symbol that connects you and your soul mate together. Destiny is the mysterious element in the works.  At one point you will meet your soulmate. Some unfortunate souls find theirs too late. Some find theirs right away. It’s all in the hands of fate.

 

 

Your Soul Mark  is always found within a dream at the age of fifteen. It’s said that the dream that gives you your Soul Mark is based on your past life. It’s a myth shared for many ages but there’s no one to really prove it.

 

 

Your mark will always have two halves. One colored and perfectly detailed, while the other is a blurred gray. The reasoning for this being that the two connected souls haven’t met one another to become fully connected. The colored portion of your mark is obviously yours while the faded part is your mate’s.

 

 

As you get closer to finding your mate the faded half slowly forms itself into its completed state, giving you some clues as to when you will meet each other. It is unknown how the two of you will meet.  

 

 

You also find your Soul Key at the age of fifteen and above. After you’ve had the dream, the key comes to you in the form of words. For example, my parent’s Soul Key is the word key. Yep, you heard me. Their Soul Key was literally the word Key. Apparently this is influenced by your past lives as well. The Soul Key comes to you over time and once you do receive it, it is basically free reign.

 

 

Soul Linking is enabled by your Soul Key. You are able to meet one another in a dream- like state. You can use your key whenever you want. Whether in the middle of a gathering or when you’re about to go to bed. It is completely up to you as the key holder.

 

 

For the latter, if you were to Soul Link before going to bed then it would be the same as if you had normally went to bed except you would feel more tired than usual the morning after.

 

 

The key provides you with a blank world.  A world meant only for the both of you. A world where you can create or recreate any setting, any background, any memory.

 

 

There is a limit to what you are able to do. As soon as you put your fated meeting at risk by attempting, for example, to give your mate your name or recreate a place that could give a hint to where you are. You are immediately awoken from Soul Linking. You must wait to make another attempt for an unknown period of time. Time varies with each couple.

 

 

Though you are able to Soul Link whenever you choose to do so, there is no way to know for sure whether or not you’ll both Soul Link at the same time. It’s not much of a downside unless you are very unlucky and never Soul Link at the same time.

 

 

I have so many questions, like what if I met my soulmate before I got my Soul Mark? Would I ever meet them again? What if they’re not at the age to where they can Soul Link? Will I have to Soul Link on my own ‘till then?

 

 

I only thought of all of these important questions as I lay back down on my bed, wanting to get more sleep. Dad would probably be asleep by now. Sigh. I guess I’ll just have to ask another time. I am sure by then I will have an even longer list of questions as to the inevitable meeting between myself and my soul mate.  I was tired and excited all at the same time. I soon fell asleep with my last long yawn and the thought of finding what my Soul Key could be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions i will gladly answer them to the best of my ability! Hope you enjoyed! Bye.
> 
> Btw can anyone tell me how to get rid of the extra end notes? That would be a huge help. I tried but, I have no idea how or if I'm even able to.


	3. Chapter III- The One Year Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Third chapter up and ready to go! Brought to you by my Beta and my dog Titan. (My mom named him that. I ha nothing to do with it.) Enjoy!

 

I’m walking through a series of halls. There are uniform wooden walls and stone floors with torches being the only source of light.

 

I feel like I shouldn’t be here. Like I’m getting closer to something I shouldn’t approach.

 

I have no control over any of my limbs, especially my legs. All I can do is let myself be led to what I, for some odd reason, dread.

 

I walk through the halls for several minutes until I come across the entrance to a garden. I follow a path leading to a black gate. I unlatch the gate’s lock and step directly into the sunlight and call out, “Oi, brat. Are you here?” In response I hear the ruffle of leaves nearby.

 

A boy looking the age of about fifteen pops up from a bush just to the right of the pebble path ahead. I stroll over to him and pluck out a couple of stray leaves and twigs out from his disheveled brown hair.

 

“Look at you. You messy brat.” Said brat just huffs in fake irritation. At this, I give an amused chuckle.

 

“What took you so long Corporal? I’ve been waiting here since after lunch.” A cute little pout makes its way on to the boy's face.

 

Corporal?

 

“Complain to Commander Brows, he’s the one supplying me with a fuck ton of paperwork.” I said with irritation coloring my every word.

 

“Well, I’m just glad you’re finally here, then.” A grin forming on the young boy’s face.

 

What the hell? Why can’t I control what I’m saying? Who is this? Why does he keep calling me Corporal? All these questions run through my thoughts with no clue as to the answers.

 

“Hey Corporal? Are...are you okay?” Concern is obvious in the boy’s words.

 

I try answering back but my voice doesn’t cooperate. I want to tell him I’m fine. I want him to know that he’ll be okay without me.

 

Wait, why? How can I want to tell him this when I don’t even know him? What the hell?

 

“Corporal?” A tremble in his voice is now audible.

 

I’m okay, I try forcing out, but not even my lips form the words. I, for some unknown reason, want to placate the obviously distressed boy.

 

What’s wrong? Is what I want to ask. Please don’t be sad is what I feel the need to say, but yet again my voice doesn’t comply.

 

The boy lowers his head and his form starts shaking.

 

“Corporal! Please! No... Please, don’t leave me. PLEASE!”  I see the agony in his eyes as he clenches tightly to my body, as I’m laying in his arms. He’s holding my head on his lap and a green piece of cloth is pressing into a wound on my stomach. Instead of feeling pain where my wound is, I feel a tingling pain increasing in volume on my back.

 

“No! no...n-no. God please, not you.” Tears start streaming down those beautiful green eyes. Why is he crying for me? There’s no time for this. He just needs to live. He needs to fight.

 

“Leave...me.” Is all I utter with a ragged tone. My voice now willing itself to comply.

 

“I can’t! Come on, you can make it through! Y-You always h-have…”  A tall humanoid giant’s footsteps make the ground close to us crumble. It gets closer and closer. I will the boy to leave me, but he protests like the stubborn person he’s always been.

 

“I-I can’t leave you... I never got to tell you, but I have always loved you… I-I love you Corporal, please don’t leave me.” As the boy sobs these words out, the pain that was unbearable before became increasingly more painful. All at once I am engulfed by the agony I feel.  

 

My skin feels as if it’s been set on fire, while hot lines trace over my shoulder blades and then down over my entire back. What the hell is happening to me!?

 

I scream and the air in my lungs is suddenly taken away, leaving me heaving in search for air. There is no relief for what feels like forever.

 

I lay there on the floor, contorted from the impact, next to my bed catching my breath and taking in that it was all just a dream.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, my best friends Erwin and Hange were both sleeping over when I got my mark. It was a couple of weeks after they had gotten theirs.

 

Their mark depicted a Scale of Justice on the napes of both of their necks. Of all three of us, Erwin was the first to get his mark. I heard about people my age getting their marks, but I never imagined that it would be so painful.

 

Usually, half of your mark is faded out in the beginning, but Erwin’s was complete, both sides colored and detailed with two silver scales balancing each other out. This was an oddity that we didn't quite understand.

 

It wasn’t until Hange received her mark that they knew who Erwin’s soul mate was.

This entire time these two idiots were meant for each other and not once did they catch on. It now made sense how Erwin was able to put up with Hange's eccentric personality all these years. I guess I should have seen this coming, I mean, Erwin has always had a soft spot for Hange. Erwin has always been one to sacrifice others for the successful outcome of his own goals. Hange has been the only one to ever bring out the humanity in him.

  
  


After I had my dream, I had woken Hange and Erwin up with my screaming and the first one to come storming into my room was, of course, Hange. Erwin came right after with a broom in hand.

 

“Levi! Are you okay!? What happened?” Hange offered her hand to help me up from the ground.

 

“I’m fine. It was just a bad dream.” When I tried standing, I instantly felt a sharp pain coming from my back. I hissed from the pain.

 

“Levi, are you alright?” Erwin said, concerned.

 

“What the fuck?” I lift my shirt and go to the full length mirror across from my bed and turn my back towards the mirror.

 

More than a little concerned, I could faintly see something on my back, the only light in my room being the moonlight.

 

“Oi, Erwin turn on the light for a sec.” He complied, placing the broom down right next to my door while he was at it.

 

Before I could even turn to look in the mirror, Hange was squealing with excitement. “Oh MY! Levi! Look! Look! It’s so majestic! You’re so lucky!” I turned to look at the image on my back and it left me in awe.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Two overlapping wings were outstretched along my entire back. One of the wings being a very dark shade of black and the other wing looking faded with grey coloring lightly outlining most of it. The skin around the wings was an angry red, contrasting with my usual pale white skin.

 

Even the pain did not keep me from feeling happy at that moment. I, of course, never expressed this, but I didn’t have to since they knew how truly alone I was. I had no one to call my family and my soul mark  gave me hope. Hange and Erwin noticed right away that I was less cynical. Ya' know, with me being less snarky and bitchy all of the time. Hange’s words, not mine.

 

My happy high lasted for a while and when I had gotten my Soul Key I was overjoyed, but at the same time I was anxious.

 

I started Soul Linking at least two or three times a week. I tried Soul Linking when I went to bed thinking that I’d probably have a better chance at being there at the same time as my mate.

 

When that clearly was not the case, I changed it up and took naps in the evenings just to Soul Link and try my luck.

 

It proved fruitless.

 

I didn’t give up, but I still had my doubts.

 

What if there is no one for me? Do I really belong with someone? Do they really belong with someone like me? Will I ever even meet them?

 

It’s now been a year since I got my Soul Mark and I haven’t once met my soul mate. I still Soul Link occasionally, but not as often as I did before. It’s something to look forward to, I tell myself. The faded part of my mark never seems to show any progress. Maybe it never will.

 

Will I ever meet them? I always seem to ask myself, and now I have my answer.

 

No, I honestly don’t think so.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	4. Chapter IV- Three Fateful Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four! I had bit of difficulty with this chapter but I am happy with the way it came out. I wanna make sure I don't post chapters I'm not satisfied with, so I read it through like a billion times before I even let my beta read it. My updating may be random for this story, but I am going to finish this story no matter what. I don't even think my beta'll let me give up on it anyway, haha. Here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy!

 

Weeks go by, gradually, after I get my mark. I follow my same old routine and live the same as I usually do. I go to school, eat, sleep and wonder. No matter how hard I try not to think about and obsess over soul linking, it just feels impossible.

 

I wonder, what could my key possibly be? What words would I utter every single time I wanted to meet with my destined one? The same words that they’d utter from the other side of the world or maybe three blocks down from where I live. Who knows really, anything’s possible. Apparently everyone finds their soul key differently.

 

Be it in a dream or a couple of words you read in a newspaper article, it just happens. You stumble upon your soul key. A switch that pulls the curtains and reveals to you a big surprise. That ‘aha!’ moment in which everything just makes sense. This is how I imagine it’ll be like for me to find my Soul Key.

 

Mom and Dad said that they had received theirs a couple of days after they had gotten the mark they now have on both of their shoulders. A dark black crow carrying a key in its mouth is depicted on the both of them. Obviously, I was hoping it would be that easy for us.

 

The mark on my back hasn’t been progressing very much. The bottom of the faded wing has started to show a darker grey than it had before; not as noticable to be overly excited about, but still, progress is progress.

 

Ever since I had that strangely vivid nightmare, I’ve been having more of them having to do with that mysterious small man. None of them have been as bad as that first dream, though. They’ve all been pretty calm and peaceful compared to that one. I dream of familiar moments or familiar settings that always only include the two of us. Sometimes I dream of wondrous moments that leave me feeling elated, but when I awake it soon fades away to emptiness.

 

My parents say this doesn’t really happen, or at least they’d never heard of it happening. They think that maybe, me having these dreams is my own way of finding my Soul Key.

 

I sometimes dream of a comforting silence between the two of us over a cup of tea and a book in the small man’s hands. I still am not able to control anything I do in these dreams. I can’t speak or move of my own accord. The feelings I get from these dreams are not my own, yet I long to dream again of these moments.

 

These moments make it feel as If I’m getting closer to this strange man. To the way we exchange casual banter between the two of us, to his strange quirks. For example, the way he holds his cup. He holds it from the rim, rather than the tea cup’s handle. I’ve also noticed the strange way he’s always dressed, but I think it suits him all the more. The uniform-like attire gives him this sense of authority and creates an intimidating aura around him. Even so, there is so much more to this man. The way he holds his- worn from use- book as if it was made of glass, shows that there are things he holds dear as any normal human would. The way his expressionless face sometimes cracks while I'm with him feels so special. It's as if I'm someone special... but... I'm not, am I? My brain made this up. It made all of this up.

 

In the end this is nothing but a dream. I know this, yet everytime I do wake from these dreams, a soft smile forms on my face without consent. As soon as I realize this, I berate myself. You don’t even know this man. He is a person your subconscious made up. He is no one; he’s not even **real**.

 

I’ve told myself this so many times, but I can’t help but feel a connection. A sense of hope and recognition.

 

This is why the mark on my back makes me so nervous, yet happy at the same time. I mean, will there be someone who will always be by my side and not get sick of me? Betray me? Hate my personality, and come to hate all of me? Will I feel the same with my partner that I do with this imaginary man?

 

My only friends have always been my sister and my neighbor Armin. I have only ever had the two of them. No one else. We were and are the inseparable trio. At least that’s what mom calls us.

 

Of course, my brash personality and sometimes clinginess never helped me make friends. It created more enemies than friends, and even when I did make friends, I didn’t stick to them long. They’d say harsh things behind my back, or get in between my friendship with Armin and Mikasa. No one could be truer friends than them and I would let nothing get in between that. I was always brash and still am. Armin being the brains, and Mikasa being the calm and collected one.

 

I find it hard to believe that there’s someone out there who could tolerate my attitude and personality without being related to me or being my best friend. I mean, my family puts up with me because we’re just that, family. A bad first impression could make someone give up on getting to know me then and there. That’s just the way people are. If you aren’t beneficial to them or they just happen to not like you, then there’s nothing keeping them from leaving you.

 

Even with these biased thoughts, I still want to believe that I do belong with someone, and they with me.

 

I want to be able to tell them all about myself. To feel comfortable enough with someone to be able to be myself and share my deepest thoughts with them. Someone I can go to who I know will never betray me.

 

With this, all I can do is wait, just as my other half is waiting. I hope.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

I’m riding through a road filled with stalls selling trinkets and various kinds of foods. The once messy crowd all around us parts and lets us continue riding further. The atmosphere feels suffocating and humid with recently fallen rain. The sky is colored a dirty gray with no sun in sight. Angry stares are directed towards us, and a few citizens crying at the feet of moving hooves as we pass them. We ride in a tight formation, with grim expressions hidden under dark green hoods. I look forward, wanting nothing more than to run from this. To run from the families who are in despair because of us. I itch to abandon my horse and comfort the families of my fallen comrades. I follow neither of these impulses, but continue forward.

 

That is, until I see a small boy. A boy with a mirthful expression even in this grim atmosphere. He looks in awe at the person behind the commander. I follow the boy’s stare and there behind the commander’s horse is a man who seems to be the smallest of all of us here.

 

It’s him! It has to be.

 

I get off of my horse and let it fall behind the others. I sprint towards the front of the formation to reach the man, but he seems so far away. I brake into a full on run and pass several other riders along the way.

 

When I look behind me I see nothing. Where did everyone go? I look back to where the man used to be.  He’s gone, and so is that boy. In all directions around me a mist blinds me from seeing beyond only a couple of feet away from me. I collapse to my knees and put my head in my hands. Where is he? Why does my heart feel so heavy? The memory of that man being mutilated flashes into my mind for a moment. Panic sparks in me and I feel a sudden pull.

 

From behind me I hear footsteps.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

 

A figure slowly arises from the mist. Their hand wields a sword that lays lazily by their side. They stop a few steps away from me and slowly they remove the hood covering their face.

 

Without them completely removing it, I see a glint of silver and I know it’s him. I’ve seen those eyes in so many of my dreams before.

 

He takes the last few steps between us slowly as if uncaring and stops an inch from my face. He falls to one knee and leans towards the left side of my face and whispers three words. Without being able to process what he’s just said, a blade digs into my stomach. I scream in pain and try to move away from the blade.  I know it’s no use but my mind tells me to get away. In my struggle to get free I hear words from my attacker, “Wake up! Wake up NOW!”

 

My eyes fly open and my mouth opens wide in a silent scream. My lungs are heaving in search for air. My body is drenched in a cold sweat. I look around and find myself back in my room. I quickly feel for the wound he inflicted on me but it’s no longer there. The pain still lingers from before, though. It was just a dream. Man, I haven’t had one this bad since that first dream. Wait, what was he telling me before I woke up? He whispered something in my ear. What was i- with sudden realization I relay his words, “Wings of freedom...” Everything around me suddenly goes black and I’m out cold.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Can you tell I like writing dream sequences? I love writing them. I would love to hear what you guys think so far so I hope to see some of you in the comments! See you guys next update bye!


	5. Chapter V- Hey There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats and their shitty Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter and I had some difficulty with the end 'cause of good 'ol writer's block. This problem was quickly solved by Subject59731! Thank you very much and I am honored to have received your first comment on this site! :D Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Today I finally have a break from school; yet, I don’t have a single damn thing to do. I just finished reading the book that I’ve been binge reading for the past three days. At first it felt like the most boring book I had ever read. I’m 100% fucken serious here. I would have rather read a text book than this crap, but it would’ve bothered me if I just gave up, so I kept reading.

 

Turns out the book was actually pretty good. I pretty much got hooked and binge read the rest of it. In the end, the victim ended up being the culprit. It was so unexpected and such a good ending. What was so damn predictable was the cliche as fuck relationship between the female ex-cop and ignorant police officer. The girl plays hard to get, and right at the end, suddenly, BAM she falls in love with the bastard. I mean, seriously? Other than that and the boring beginning, it was… not bad.

 

Now here I am, drinking some tea (caffeinated). I'm listening to some drama show that I can’t even bother to tune into, probably because I usually only turn the t.v. on to fill the silence. I'm rubbing my cat's belly and her purring sounds like an engine. "Geez, Allegory, why do you have to be so loud?" I say to her without any real malice. She’s laying half of her body on my lap and the other half is strewn lazily about with her stomach facing up. A bulge is noticeable on her furry tummy. I bet she got frisky with that creepy ass flat-faced cat that lives next door with their owner, Oulou. Oulou and I sometimes share shifts at the library next to the local elementary school. I usually do the hands-on work instead of the register, since I’m not the most social person in the world.  If it weren’t for me using the guy to avoid people, then I would probably never have gotten to know ‘em.

 

His cat freaks me the fuck out. I mean, like what the hell went wrong with its DNA? His owner’s not really any better. He’s not that bad of a person, if you spend enough time with him, but he can be pretty weird. His most… interesting trait consists of him biting his tongue so frequently that I don’t even blink when blood starts gushing and tears well up in his eyes. Although it’s a normal occurrence, others who don’t know of his tongue biting habit freak the fuck out when they first meet him. When they do, I can’t help but smirk in amusement. It’s rather satisfying to see them gag.

 

I’m snapped out of my thoughts by my Mushi-shi phone notification going off. It sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. I push Allegory off of my lap with a sigh and head to the kitchen to answer my phone. Once I unlock my phone I see that it’s a message from Hange.

 

I click on the message notification to bring it up and it seems that Hange has a death wish that I wouldn’t mind granting the next time I see her. There, on the screen of my phone, is Hange with their niece, Sasha, eating chili dogs and cheese fries. That isn’t what I’m pissed about. It’s the fact that they’re eating it in **my** car that pisses me off. It looks like Hange took a selfie of both of them eating while she was still driving. I don’t know how she’s still alive to this day with all of the crazy shit she does.

 

**Shit Glasses (3:24) : Hey short stuff! I finally have my precious niece for the weekend while her parents are away! Anyway, I’ll drop off your car after me and Sash go watch the new horror movie that we’ve both been dying to see. See ya then!**

**You (3:25) : Hange, get that shit out of my car before you stain my seats with chili, and don’t forget to put in gas before you return it this time, shit for brains.**

I only let her borrow my car because her car 's in an auto shop getting fixed. I’m pretty sure this time it has something to do with the engine. I don’t know how she bangs up her car so badly. It goes to the shop at least three times a month.

 

I put down my phone and wander back to my couch. I don’t bother taking the phone with me since her reply would probably consist of multiple jabs at my height.

 

Allegory decided to take residence on top of fort asshole, which was just a big box in the corner of the apartment with the words **fort asshole** drawn elegantly in permanent marker on the side of it.

 

I give a huff of amusement at the memory of when I decided to keep the box now known as fort asshole. It was originally in that same corner right up against the wall and Allegory would some how always end up having her back against the wall and sitting down on the box like a human being. Her back would be hunched and her arms would be lain in front of her uselessly. The thing is, she would always have this smug ass expression every single time she sat on that shitty box. It was as if she thought she ruled her own kingdom up there. That was when I decided to name her ‘kingdom’ fort asshole. You could say she was ruling a ‘shitty kingdom’. I gave another amused huff at my own shitty joke.  

 

Fuck, I’m going crazy, aren’t I?

 

You know what? I’m just gonna take a nap. The bags under my eyes have been getting worse and I probably won't get another chance to sleep my day away. I reach for the remote control on the coffee table and click the power off button. I prop the only couch cushion I have behind my head and get as comfortable as I can on the couch. As I do this I realize something. How long has it been since I last soul linked? A month? Maybe two? I don’t know for sure but I know I haven’t in a while. I ponder whether or not I should until I decide, what the hell, why not? I mean, maybe it’ll relieve some of my boredom.

 

I take a deep breath before I settle my head on the couch cushion and utter three simple words that can be heard clearly in the silent room.

 

“Wings of Freedom…”

 

 

* * *

 

  


When I open my eyes I see a blank world. A blank page that I start anew every time. I could always keep what I’ve conjured up in this world for another day, but it doesn’t sit well with me.

  


When I create in this world it feels like it has no purpose. I have never craved the presence of another like I have whenever I am in this world. It’s as if there’s something missing. I sometimes turn and look beside me and I feel that empty space, the place where my partner belongs. They belong at my side, creating our own world together.

 

I walk into the blankness and let my gaze wander into the white abyss. I hoped that my mate would leave some kind of sign that they had been here during the time I hadn’t. A conjured memory never erased, like marker on a whiteboard. When all I see is the blank white I’ve seen for over a year now, I can’t help but feel a pang of disappointment.

 

And so I create. I create a place that I call my own, until I erase its board. I fill the blank white with all that I can imagine at this moment. I pull flourishing grass from the white ground, and an endless amount of forest forms behind me. I roll in thunderous clouds and hear its thunder rumble the very ground I stand on.

  


**How long am I going to wait for you?**

  


Rain pours down from the sky and thunder resounds from all directions. As the rain comes pouring down, I taste something strange. It tastes… salty.

  
  


**Did you die before I could ever meet you, or have you not even been born yet?**

 

I walk the opposite direction of the forest and as I walk an ocean shore forms and an endless sea comes along with it. The deepest shade of blue stands before me and I, for some reason, feel the need to show this very sight to someone.

 

But, who?

 

As I walk further down the shore the rain beats down harder and harder.

 

Then I see it. I see someone far to the right of me. They’re on the shore, looking in all directions as if in confusion.

  


**Is it you? Is it finally you?**

  


I run towards them, hoping to whatever god, that I hadn’t sub-consciously created them or that my mind wasn’t playing a cruel joke on me. I call out to them as I run across the shore.

 

“Hey you!” I yell out, but I doubt that they’re able to hear me over the thunder and harsh rain. I immediately calm the rain and command it into a drizzle and then subside the clouds a few seconds later. I’m only a few feet away when I hear what appears to be a boy about my age speak,  His face is instantly familiar for some unknown reason.

 

“It’s you! You’re him!”as the boy says this he gasps. “How?-How am I talking to you right now?”

 

I move closer to him, but at the same time  he takes a step back and glances at my hand for a moment before staring back at my face. I take this as a sign to back off, so I take several paces back and speak in a calm voice, “I’m not going to hurt you. Do you know where you are or why you’re here?” The boy seems to relax a bit and replies, “I think so. I’ve been having dreams that always seem to have you in them, but this feels kind of different. For one thing, I can actually talk and move of my own free will.” The boy takes sure steps towards me, showing no trace of that nervousness that he was showing before, only curiosity. “Now that I can finally speak, I can finally ask you.” Before I can ask what his question is he continues speaking. “Who are you? Just why are you always in my dreams?”

 

I give him a shrug in answer. “I have no idea kid. All I do know is that this isn’t a dream, not exactly. I guess it could be considered one. As for who I am, if I'm correct, then I'm not exactly supposed to tell you.” Then again, I’m not too sure. This kid may have been subconsciously made by me.

 

“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” The boy in question prods.

“I mean exactly that, I can’t tell you anything if you are who I think you are.” As I say this, I create two full body length mirrors out of thin air at the snap of my fingers. They settle in the sand right next to one another.“I think this may be the quickest way for you to understand.”

 

I step in front of the mirror and motion him to do the same in front of the other. “If I’m correct you should have a mark on your back that’s half completed, just as I do.” In turn I pull my shirt over and let it puddle over my shoulders. As soon as I do, the boy next to me squeaks and flushes bright red and averts his gaze with embarrassment.

 

I angle my back so that I’m able to see my soul mark in the mirror, and as soon as I do he does the same. With the two full length mirrors side by side, the mark on the boy looks identical to mine except that his completed wing is white while mine is black. I hear a whistle come from the boy next to me, “Man, I don’t think I’ll get over how big these are. I mean, it looks as if we really do have wings!” The boy removes his gaze from the mirrors and turns to me. “So, you’re my... partner?” The boy says with a bit of wonder coloring his tone.

 

“I hope you’re not disappointed, kid. I know I’m not.” As I say this, I let my gaze go over the boy in front of me. His hair is tousled as if he’d just gotten out of bed, almost covering his stunning blue-green eyes. Eyes that remind me of the ocean just a couple of feet away from us. His features have a boyish appeal to them. His sun-kissed skin makes him look right at home within the setting I’ve created around us.

 

“Yes, I- No! I mean-I’m not disappointed!” As the boy says this, his face turns a bright shade of pink around his cheeks and ears. “I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship with a guy before-or any relationship for that matter, but-I mean, I don’t really mind-”  The kid stutters through with clear difficulty.

 

“Relax, kid, we may be partners, but it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends first before lovers.” As I say this, I close the gap between us and offer my hand to the boy. "Friends?” I ask. The boy looks at me surprised, either from my sudden closeness or my statement. I’m not sure. Surprise soon turns into fiery determination. A determination that catches me off guard. He puts his hand out in quick agreement. For a moment I’m stunned, but only for a moment. I quickly compose myself and accept the boy’s hand.

 

“Yeah, let’s be friends!” At that moment, I saw the biggest, brightest smile that I had ever seen before, plastered onto the boy’s face.

 

**I’m glad I waited for you.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!  
> Next chapter is probably going to be Eren's point of view, not too sure, I guess we'll see.  
> Hope to see some of you in the comments and I hope you enjoyed! Bye :D


	6. Chapter VI- Lemon Muffin Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have chapter 6 out after a million years. I really wish I could have had it out a loooong time ago, but I have rewritten chapter six about four times now and I'm finally satisfied with what I've written. I'm seriously hoping now that school is starting, I'll be able to update more often. *Crosses fingers*  
> I'm gonna be honest. I have never been a very fast writer and that is mainly because I'm slow at typing and I don't post anything unless I'm 100% satisfied with it. I hope you guys don't give up on this story despite me being a slow writer.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

The chirping of birds and the sound of my ceiling fan completely fill my room.

 

“Oh, man…” I whisper into the silence.

 

I just spent the night talking to the man of my dreams, literally. Is this how my dad felt when he met my mother? Did he feel like his heart was gonna burst with giddiness?

 

I was cautious at first, mostly because the last dream I had of him consisted of me being stabbed through the stomach. (As if his sharp features weren't intimidating enough.) Once I was positive he wasn’t gonna try to kill me again, curiosity took over. I couldn’t help but want to get a closer look and know more about this strangely alluring man.

 

He’s an exact look alike of the person in my dreams. His eyes are the same hooded, piercing silver hue. The same clean undercutted raven hair, and same expressionless face. The only difference being their style of clothes. Seeing him out of his usual uniform was strange to me, but casual clothes really do suit him.

  
  


While spending some time with him in our world, I felt the rain touching my skin and I breathed the moisture in the air. Curiously, the rain drops touched my lips with a taste of salt. The sand underneath my feet, the clouds and even the forest behind us was very detailed. I was there, with him. The only detail that had me really curious, worried even, was the fact that I couldn’t feel my partner.

 

I mean, in a sense I could feel his presence and when I went to shake his hand I could feel his physical shape, but I couldn’t feel any warmth or coldness from his palm. I couldn’t feel the contours of his palm or whether his hand was rough or soft. It was a bit unsettling, but maybe there was a reason for it.

  
  


A long tired yawn brings tears to the edge of my eyes and my hand searches around for my phone. My hand drifts to the bedside table just to the right of my bed and I feel my phone right at the edge of the table. When I turn it on, I immediately hiss at the blinding light and cover my eyes. I take a quick peek and see that it’s 7 am.

 

Ughh, I woke up too early. I wish I could just go back to sleep and bury my face in the pillows until sleep takes me away from rays tearing through my eye sockets.  Unfortunately... once awake, there is no way my body will let me fall back asleep.

 

I blurrily unlock my phone and look through my texts as I try to make myself alert enough to read what still looks like complete gibberish.

 

**3 Messages:**

**Connie (8:47pm) : Eren, my man! You would not believe what just happened to me! I met the one, the one! Jean and I were at the theatre watching that new horror movie that just came out and guess freaking what, she was there watching it too. Man, she may have a hell of an appetite, but she is just... perfect. She’s funny, cute, and most of all she actually has a sense of humor. Unlike, this one person I know. *Cough*you*Cough*.**

**Connie (8:52pm) : Dude, I kid you not, she just gave me her number. She wrote it on the side of one of her empty candy boxes.**

**Connie (9:12pm) Eren, oh my god dude, I just got home and guess what I found? Guess what I FUCKING FOUND!???? My mark, oh my god, my mark is completely there! I knew it. I fucking knew it! I should message her right now, shouldn’t I? Fuck, we gotta get together with the others to celebrate this man!**

****  
  
  


**You (7:23am) : Connie If she thinks you’re funny then you guys are practically made for one another. Anyway, congratz man. We are definitely gonna celebrate this!**

As I’m replying to Connie, my phone goes off signaling that I have a new message.

 

**Armin (7:25am) : Hey Eren! Grandpa’s leaving in about an hour. I hope you didn’t forget that you guys promised to come over to help me look after the shop today.**

**You (7:25am) : Yeah, yeah, I remember. Don’t worry your little coconut head. I just woke up so Mikasa and I shouldn’t take longer then 25 to get there.**

**Armin (7:27am) : Okay, see ya then. Oh, and btw I made your favorite lemon muffin cakes. You better get here before Grandpa and I eat them all!**

**You (7:27am) : Okay! Okay! I’m up! You don’t have to blackmail me with sweets :P We’ll be there soon. Don’t you dare eat them all!**

I jump out of bed and run to Mikasa’s room to wake her up.

 

“Mikasa! Hurry you gotta get up! Armin made lemon muffin cakes and they’re gonna eat them all if we don’t hurry!” I open her room slightly to see if she’s already awake.

 

“Eren, I’m already ready, you’re the one who needs to hurry.” She says this as she looks at her phone. Armin probably texted her too.

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll be ready in a bit.”

 

I grab some clothes from my closet and take a 5 minute shower. Once I’m done, I quickly grab my phone and headphones from my bedside table. I call for Mikasa as I head to the kitchen and write a note on the whiteboard on the fridge letting our parents know that we were going to Armin’s. Dad was probably still sleeping since it was his day off of work, and mom probably went shopping earlier in the morning.

 

“Alright let’s go Mikasa!”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Huff...hufff...heh…” I gasped as I forced air into my lungs. I ran all the way over to Armin’s house. Mikasa had no trouble keeping up with my speed, as usual. She didn’t even break a sweat.

 

I walked through the front entrance and a cheerful bell signaled our presence. I immediately walked up to the second floor of the building and into the kitchen and snatched three muffins from the round clear display stand. As soon as I did, my sense of urgency dissipated. I nibbled on my lemon muffin cake while heading back downstairs to find Armin. Mmm, Armin you never disappoint!

 

"Arm, where are you?" I walk past a few aisles looking out for the small blonde head.

 

"We're back here Eren." Mikasa calls from ahead. I walk over to where Armin and Mikasa are sticking buy one get one half off stickers onto some books.

 

"What’s this?" I ask after swallowing some muffin and reluctantly handing Mikasa one of the three muffins that I had.

 

Armin beams at Mikasa and I,

“Grandpa and I thought it was a good idea to try to sell as many books as we can so that we can have more space for the new shipments. We ordered this really popular one, I kinda forgot what it was called, but it's really interesting. It's mainly about how humanity deals with giant man-eating monsters and how they struggle with trying to get rid of them. Eh... My description doesn't give it justice, but I think the customers will love it!"

  
  


"Let me guess, you picked most of the books in the new shipments?" Armin loves books, and anything to do with them. He even reads visual novels, and some particular mangas that he likes. (Armin kind of got me into manga as well.)

"Of course not! I picked a fair amount, and the rest are suggestions from our regulars and some that grandpa picked. " Armin defends.

 

"Anyway, today's gonna be a busy day, so come and help us Eren."  Armin waves me over to the cart filled with books and hands me some stickers. I shove the rest of my, oh so delicious, lemon muffin cake into my mouth  and start putting stickers on books.

 

"Ekk! Guh!" I choke as a hand slams down on my back and pieces of muffin go flying everywhere.

 

"Hey there kiddos, thanks for helping take care of the shop." Armin's Grandpa says as he keeps clapping my back while I try to stop choking.

 

"Hey there old man, you've got quite the arm there." As I say this my voice sounds a bit hoarse.

"Haha, 'course I do, I was quite the baseball player in my day. Anyway, I'm leaving the shop to you three. I should be back by one in the afternoon. Don't burn the building down while I'm gone."  He goes out the front door leaving a couple of jingles, from the door, in his wake.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Armin took over the stock. Mikasa took over the register, and I put stickers on more books for about three hours.

 

I pulled out two more carts full of books from the storage area and got to work. These carts were fairly large and were completely filled to the brim with books. I used up at least seven sheets of stickers. The only reason why it took me three fucking hours to put stickers on the books was because my nails are short as fuck. These stickers were the type that were nearly impossible to take off of the sheet unless you had nails.

 

By the time I was completely done with my task, I was exhausted from being really frustrated with the sticker sheets. I carried my ass upstairs to treat myself to another lemon muffin cake and some milk. Once I had both cradled in my arms, I went back downstairs and sat at one of the wood tables closest to the register, where Mikasa was ringing up a customer's books.

 

I place my glass of milk on the table and move to take a bite of the muffin. As I'm about to take a, well deserved, bite of my favorite pastry, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I put down my muffin and look at the group message I just received.

 

**Connie (11:58am) : I have something to tell everyone! So let's all meet at our usual place Sunday, yeah? Bring a ton of snacks too. See ya guys then!**

As I read the text, I mentally check If I'm free on Saturday.

 

Oh, wait! I'm always free. Haha, silly me for thinking I actually have a life. Whoa, where did that come from? Oh yeah, I had to try to take stickers off of sheets for three hours.

 

I shake my head at my bitter frustration and calm down before going back to eating my muffin. Lemon muffin cakes don’t deserve to be eaten with bitterness.

 

"Hey, do you guys know what Connie's talking about?" Armin says as he walks out from behind a bookshelf.

 

"Mhm, he texted me last night saying that he met 'the one' last night at the movies."  I picked up my glass of milk and gulped half of it down on one go. Huh, I was thirstier than I thought.

 

"You mean- his mark is...?" I gave a nod and a 'Yup!' to Mikasa's question.

 

"Oh my god, it's been forever since someone in in our group found their partner." Armin was right. The only ones in our group to have found their mate are Bertolt and Reiner and they're each other's partner. They pretty much grew up together and have been together for years.

 

"Oh! Eren! Remember when you told me that you were having similar reoccurring dreams? Well, I have a book that may give you some answers as to why you've been dreaming so much about that one person." As Armin says this, I immediately get extremely fidgety.

 

"Guys... I completely forgot to tell you something." I say with barely contained excitement. "I kinda forgot to tell you guys this until now, but something happened last night."

 

"Eren, if this is about you finally being able to put both legs behind your head, I don't really want to know." Mikasa deadpanned.

 

"No, no, I already did that weeks back. Seriously guys, I'm talking about my soul

mate."

 

"What about them? What happened? You have to tell us everything!" They both suddenly started going crazy over this.

 

"Okay, okay, just let me tell you what happened." I gestured for them to sit at the wooden table I was at and they both quickly sat to either side of me, waiting excitedly for me to tell them what had happened.

 

"Well, I was having another dream that had that man in them, but this one wasn’t as pleasant as the others that I've had. I dreamt of him stabbing me through the stomach with a blade. The thing is, he had said three words to me before I woke up. When I did wake up, I said those three words and I fell back to sleep, if you could call it that, and there I was. Apparently I had accidentally soul linked. I was surprised that the man that I had been dreaming of so often, was actually my soul mate. It was... a pleasant surprise."

 

"Was he hot?" Mikasa asked.

 

"W-wha!- Seriously Mikasa! That's the first question you ask!?" I'm pretty sure my face was flushed right about now.

 

"Is he?" Armin teased.

 

"Not you too Armin!"  Fuck, they're not gonna let up if I don't answer them.

 

"...yes..." I said quietly while covering half of my face with my right hand and reverting my gaze from the both of them.

 

"Huh? What? Sorry, couldn't hear ya!" Mikasa said dramatically.

 

"...I said yes."

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Yes, he's hot okay! He's more than hot, he's freakin' Adonis in the flesh you assholes."

 

"That's all we wanted to hear." They both said smugly.

 

**Jingle.**

 

All three of us turned to the front door and greeted Armin's Grandpa.

 

"Hey kiddos, I see the store wasn't burnt to the ground while I was gone. I'll drive you and Mikasa home really quick if you guys would like."

 

I look to Mikasa and silently asked if she wanted a ride. The simple nod gave in return was confirmation enough.

 

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I said, smiling brightly.

 

As Mikasa and I said goodbye to Armin, he suddenly gasped. "Shoot, I almost forgot! I'll be right back." Armin quickly ran upstairs and took what seemed forever to come back down with a time-worn book closely clenched to his body.

 

Armin explained, "This is the last book my parents gave to me before they disappeared on one of their trips years ago. I'm going to lend this to you, because I know that you'll take good care of it." Did I want to take the book? We both remembered how depressed Armin was when we were kids. Kids from school used to pick on him for not having any parents and we were by his side then. Once Armin moved in with his Grandpa, there was a package signed by his parents waiting there for him. This was the spark that ignited his passion for books.

 

I could feel Mikasa's wary gaze on me as I took the book from Armin. It was a sizeable book which had clearly been around for a while. On the cover in silver etching it read, 'A Timeless Hourglass.'

 

I carefully hugged the fragile book to my chest and thanked Armin before heading to Gramp's car with Mikasa.

 

The whole way back to my house I couldn’t take my mind off of the book. I felt like cracking it open right this moment, but it was too risky to even try to read it right now. It felt like it could tear at the slightest mishap. Even the title of the book was teasing my growing curiosity, but I held back in favor of reading in the comfort of my own room.

 

What information in this book could help me understand my situation? I guess I'll just have to find out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited a bit of the 3, 4, and 5 chapter. I didn't take much a way from the original, but I did add some stuff. If you guys want to read the changes go ahead, but if not, then you won't be missing much. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it once my writers block went away :) See ya guys in the next updates or in the comments below!
> 
> Edit: I finally named the chapters :3

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how the updating will go for this story to be honest. I only write when I have free time and when I'm really inspired or itching to write if that makes sense. This mostly happens when I listen to music so we shall see! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
